Volver a vivir
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Sokka ha muerto y desde el Mundo de los Espíritus debe velar por su amada Toph y esperarla.Un amor a través de mundos distintos.Un fic TOKKA, continuación del songfic:Sos mi caramelo.Y siga la invasión Tokka! PD:Leer con pañuelitos si es que son de llorar
1. El funeral

bueno, esta es una continuación de mi songfic sos un caramelo, así q si no lo leyeron vayan a hacerlo... no les va a llevar mucho... es cortito...

en fin, por las dudas se los resumo, habla del amor que Sokka jamás se atrevió a confesar y que recién covalenciente en una cama de un hospital se atreve a decirselo, y no llega escuchar la respuesta de Toph de que ella también lo ama...

espero q les guste... si les parece triste esta bien xq es mis historias romanticas son tirando a tragicas y damaticas siempre...

no se olviden de dejar reviews!!

**Volver a vivir**

**El funeral**

-Ella siempre te amó-le dijo una voz conocida.

Las imágenes del hospital se le mezclaban con las del hombre que le habló. De vuelta, su cuerpo inerte en una cama y una Toph llorando sobre él. Otra vez, un hombre gordo y barbas grises. Ambas imágenes se le entrelazaban impidiéndole saber dónde se hallaba.

-Ella siempre te amó-repitió el hombre gordo.

-¿Iroh?-preguntó Sokka confundido.

El mencionado sonrió a medida que sus contornos se iban haciendo más claros.

-¡Iroh!-exclamó nuevamente Sokka pero esta vez con alegría.

Su viejo amigo había muerto hace varios años, la vejez le había llegado. Recordó el funeral, Zuko llorando desconsoladamente, recordó la lluvia que caía. Él también había necesitado de su viejo amigo. Lo abrazó y al abrazarlo se dio cuenta.

-¿Pero Iroh? ¿Cómo?-dijo Sokka separándose nuevamente.

La imagen de su cuerpo y de Toph volvió a su mente, pero esta vez como un recuerdo. El recuerdo de toda una vida perdida, de un amor guardado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Sokka.

-Así es mi amigo, moriste-le dijo Iroh adivinando sus pensamientos-. Bienvenido al Mundo de los Espíritus.

Sokka miró a su alrededor, un mundo diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, pero vagamente familiar. En un rincón, pudo divisar a Hei-Bai lamiéndose las patas y ahí recordó aquella vez que fue secuestrado por el espíritu y traído al mundo de los espíritus. Luego Sokka vio a dos personas acercarse, una que había dejado de ver hace unos diez años y la otra desde que era un pequeño niño.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-gritó Sokka y fue corriendo hacia ellos.

Su padre lo alzó en brazos, mientras su madre lo abrazaba. De golpe, se dio cuente, tenía el cuerpo de un niño pequeño, al hacerlo volvió al cuerpo que tenía al morir y su padre tuvo que soltarlo.

-Verás-dijo su padre adivinando sus pensamientos-, en el Mundo de los Espíritus adoptas el cuerpo de cualquier edad que tuviste según cómo lo desees.

Sokka sonrió y volvió a abrazar a sus padres. La madre le acarició el rostro.

-Mi dulce niño, mi pequeño, siempre quise que fueras feliz.

-Lo sé, mamá-dijo Sokka sosteniendo la mano de su madre en su cachete, reteniéndola-. Pero ya no puedo volver atrás en el tiempo.

-No-dijo su madre-. Tienes razón pero puedes esperar así como yo esperé a tu padre, a ti, y como espero a Katara.

-Tarde o temprano, todos vienen para acá-dijo su padre.

-¿Y ahora que puedo hacer mientras la espero?-preguntó Sokka a sus padres en busca de consejo.

-Cuídala-dijo su madre-. Cuídala para que no sufra, cuida de que no se dañe demasiado, vela por ella.

-Eso haré-dijo Sokka y volvió a abrazar a su padre.

* * *

Toph lloraba desconsoladamente. Desde que lo vio por primera vez lo amaba prácticamente. Aunque al principio le pareció un perfecto idiota, un estúpido, un día descubrió que no podía dejarlo de "mirarlo". Él fue el único capaz de ablandar el fuerte témpano que era la bandida ciega. Jamás se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía, primero por temor y luego porque el tenía novia, luego mujer e hijos. Y ahora que por fin sabía que él siempre la había amado, se había ido. Se había ido a un lugar donde ella ya no podría seguirlo.

-¿Toph?-preguntó Suki, al entrar a la sala.

La bandida ciega giró su cabeza hacia ella, y con aquellos ojos ciegos pero llenos de lágrimas se lo dijo todo. La guerrera Kyoshi miró el cuerpo de su marido, y rompió en llanto. Toph se dirigió hasta la puerta, quería largarse de ir, quería explotar todo ese dolor que le quemaba el pecho.

-Toph quédate-le pidió Suki, pero la bandida no podía permanecer allí.

Se fue a su casa, dónde por suerte Theo, su marido, no estaba. En el medio del llanto comenzó a descargarse, con su tierra control destruyó todo lo que pudo, hasta que finalmente su casa quedó convertida en un montón de añicos y maderas rotas. Tenía una mejilla lastimada pero no le importaba, simplemente quería acabar con ese dolor que le apretaba el pecho. Era como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón y lentamente se lo estuvieran retorciendo. Toph se quedó llorando, acurrucada en un lugar del suelo hasta que se durmió.

Al día siguiente, se corrió la noticia de la muerte de Sokka. A los pocos días comenzó a llegar la gente que venía a asistir al funeral. El cuerpo se trasladó a Ba Sing Se, dónde sería enterrado en una tumba especial, una tumba junto con los grandes, una tumba digna de un héroe de guerra como él.

En el funeral se encontraban la familia de Sokka, su esposa, hijos y nietos, y sus amigos de la vida, Aang, Katara y Zuko. También había otros como Haru, Duque, Smellerbee y Longshot, ahora casados y con nietos. Varios habían sido los que vinieron en honor del aquél que ayudó a traer la paz al mundo, aquél que sin ningún poder participó.

Fueron amargas las lágrimas que derramó Toph. Se quería quedar hasta el anochecer allí, a solas con Sokka pero Suki no se iba. Es qué acaso esa maldita perra no tenía suficiente con habérselo robado en vida qué ahora también, incluso ya muerto se lo iba a sacar.

Toph fue hasta el monumento que se les había erguido en Ba Sing Se, una estatua de los seis jóvenes y el viejo sabio que impidieron el fin del mundo. Toph se sentó debajo de la estatua de Sokka, a lado de él se encontraba la de Suki, y en el otro extremo estaba ella. Con bronca y con su metal control destruyó la cabeza de la estatua de Suki, le quitó esa sonrisa del rostro que ahora estaba en pedazos en el suelo. Sí, ahora estaba más bonita. Toph lloró hasta que con los ojos secos, se quedó dormida esperando soñar con su amado.


	2. Las lecciones de Sokka

bueno, aca esta la segunda parte de este fic...

espero q les guste y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews... y esta comenzando la parte un poco más movida!! un poco más de acción... jeej!! besos!!

**Volver a vivir**

**Las lecciones de Sokka**

Había sido muy duro para Sokka asistir a su funeral y a su entierro. Había sido duro saber que su cuerpo inerte estaba allí abajo, había sido duro ver a todos sus seres queridos llorando por él, y más duro había sido ver a Toph llorando tan desconsoladamente. Los pensamientos que había tenido ella, le dolieron. Por que ahora como espíritu podía leer los pensamientos de los vivos. Fue la primera cosa que le enseñó Iroh.

Éste se había transformado en su maestro, su maestro para saber comunicarse con los vivos, para saber transformar esos pequeños hechos de la realidad. Saber cómo ayudar a los que amaba, calmarles la ansiedad, ayudarlos a tomar decisiones a través de señales. Todo eso era lo que le estaba enseñando Iroh, ahora sólo había aprendido a saber los que pensaban los que aún no habían muerto y calmarlos un poco, darles cierta tranquilidad.

Pero aún no podía visitarlos en sueños…

* * *

Toph se levantó triste, su amado no había ido a visitarla en sueños. La tristeza de aquella mañana era diferente, era una tristeza lenta, que le quitaba su ánimo y sus ganas de ser. Toph miró a ese joven Sokka de quince años hecho en metal, y deseo tenerlo, deseo aunque sea poder sentirlo caminar y reconocer sus vibraciones, aunque sea sólo eso. Toph fue hasta su casa, recientemente remodelada. Quería estar sola, quería estar con él. Quería soñar con él pero sus sueños no se lo habían permitido, se lo habían negado. Toph volvió a llorar.

* * *

Sokka puso su mano, sobre la mejilla de su pequeña, en un vano intento de limpiar sus lágrimas. No podía tocarla, lo sabía. Su mano no sentía nada.

-Aquí estoy-dijo, aunque sabía que ella no podía escucharlo.

* * *

Toph sintió una presencia, sintió que no estaba sola. Sintió un calor en su mejilla, como si él la estuviera acariciando. Lentamente fue dejando de llorar. Quizá el no se hubiera ido. Quizá seguía estando acá, junto a ella. Quizá no la hubiera abandonado.

Pero la ira muchas veces sirve de máscara a la tristeza, y así funcionó para Toph. La ira le empezó a brotar desde el centro del estómago. Por que había tenido que dejarla, y por qué demonios no se lo dijo antes. En ese momento Toph lo odio. Lo odio por abandonarla, lo odio por no haberle dicho nada antes, lo odio por haber elegido a Suki, lo odio por que le provocaba que lo odiara. Toph quería estar sola, quería deshacerse de una vez de ese dolor. Por eso entre sollozos murmuró:

-Sokka, déjame sola.

En alguna parte de su ser, ella sabía que estaba en ese cuarto. Pero creía necesitar que se fuera. Creía que era la única manera de poder olvidarlo.

* * *

Sokka se había ido llorando. Quiso calmarla pero no pudo, provocó el efecto contrario. Al llegar de vuelta al mundo de los espíritus, fue a buscar a Iroh, necesitaba urgentemente que le enseñara algo. Finalmente, lo encontró.

-Iroh, necesito que me enseñes a hablar con los vivos, por favor.

-Pero no se puede más que en sueños, y eso es algo muy avanzado-dijo el hombre escandalizado-. Te faltan meses para poder afrontar eso.

-Pero no puedo esperar tanto, ella está sufriendo-dijo Sokka con las lágrimas empezando a colmar sus ojos-. Tengo que estar con ella-las lágrimas finalmente salieron de sus ojos.

-Lo siento-dijo Iroh-. Algo así antes de que tengas las fuerzas necesarias podría hacerte desaparecer de la existencia. No más espíritu ni nada. No te voy a enseñar algo tan peligroso todavía. Aún cuando llegues a estar en sus sueños podrías convertirte en parte del sueño y desaparecer cuando ella despierte. No lo haré-dijo como última palabra.

-Entonces lo averiguaré solo-dijo Sokka antes de marcharse.

-¡Sokka, te pido que seas razonable!-le gritó Iroh-¡Te estás empezando a parecer al Zuko de antes!

Pero a Sokka no le importaba sólo quería consolar a su amada, costara lo que costara.


	3. El sueño

**Volver a vivir**

**El sueño  
**

Sokka ya no estaba más como un viejo, había decidido tomar la apariencia de cuando tenía 15 años, la edad en la que conoció a la mujer de su vida, en la que comenzó a sufrir. Quería que lo viera así joven, para que no sufriera más por su muerte. Esperó hasta que la noche llegará, esperó hasta que se le secaran las lágrimas a su amada, esperó hasta que se durmiera. Finalmente, cuando los ojos de Toph se cerraron y la respiración quedo en un suave ritmo, Sokka se le acercó y comenzó a hacer fuerza tratando de entrar a sus sueños pero sin éxito.

Probó de tocarle la cabeza y luego hacer fuerza, probó decir su nombre varias veces, pero nada daba resultado. Hasta que se le ocurrió apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella y suavemente introducirla, como espíritu se introdujo fácilmente a través de Toph. Cerró los ojos y luego de sentir un cambio de ambiente los volvió a abrir. Lo había conseguido estaba en su sueño. Cuando miró alrededor y sintió el sentimiento que flotaba en el ambiente, Sokka se estremeció y sintió una tremenda amargura que le abrumaba el corazón.

Toph estaba triste. Más que triste estaba deprimida, amargada sin ganas de vivir. Sus sueños eran pesadillas en las cuales estaba en un mundo frío y vacío sin tierra, sin nada, sola. La falta de compañía la ponía triste cuando escuchó algo que la alertó, algo familiar, algo que fue una caricia suave y tibia a su corazón en un lugar tan helado. "¿Toph?" el murmullo se volvió a escuchar más claro. La aludida levantó la cabeza para escuchar más claramente la fuente de origen del sonido. "¿Toph?" se volvió a escuchar.

-¿Sokka?-preguntó la bandida ciega con voz temblorosa.

-¡Toph!-escuchó aquella voz familiar exclamar su nombre.

La oscuridad fue dispersando lentamente, aunque Toph se daba cuenta de otro modo, poco a poco podía distinguir las formas en relieve. Lentamente Toph comenzó a sentir lo que para nosotros sería una sombra. De a poco la forma comenzó a notarse más. Y luego de años sin volver a sentir esa forma, ella lo sintió. Aquel Sokka del cual se había enamorado. Estaba ahí. Estaba buscándola. Todo estaba bien. Fue corriendo a abrazarlo. Pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo. Ella aún tenía cuerpo de vieja.

-No es posible-murmuró Toph-. Tú estás muerto.

Así que todo era nada más que un sueño, un mísero sueño. Al despertar volvería a estar sola. Sola. Todo era un sueño. Un sueño. Miro al joven de 15 años e hizo algo que más tarde se daría cuenta de que fue un error.

-Eres un sueño-dijo la bandida-, nada más que un sueño.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la brisa que pasó, ni de que las líneas de los contornos de Sokka estaban ligeramente indefinidas.

-Toph, he venido a cuidarte, a decirte que estoy bien, que no llores por mí, que te amo. Y que siempre te esperaré.

Sokka abrazó a su pequeña, y ella se dejó sentir como una pequeña. Y así sin darse cuenta, como ocurre muchas veces en los sueños, su cuerpo cambió al de una niña de 12. Así estuvieron, mientras que recorrían diferentes praderas de los sueños, que se iban formando ya que el humor de la bandida había cambiado.

Pero en un momento Toph sintió que se estaba alejando de allí, de que había otro mundo esperándola. Sokka pudo ver claramente como empezaba a quedar borroneado. Sin darse cuenta había pasado a formar parte del sueño de Toph, y ahora ella estaba despertándose.

-¡No, Toph! ¡No despiertes! ¡Resiste o dejaré de existir!-su cuerpo apenas era una borrosa sombra, eran pequeñas partículas de él que flotaban en el aire-¡Toph!

Y la aludida intentaba pelear pero no podía, era una fuerza superior que luchaba por traerla de vuelta, de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Pronto no pudo más. Escuchó un último "¡Toph!" desesperado antes de levantarse.

-¡Sokka!-gritó, pero como respuesta solo recibió el silencio de su habitación.

-¿Toph, estás bien?-preguntó Theo, su marido, incorporándose asustado.

Toph comenzó a llorar, una vez más lo había perdido, una vez más lo había perdido para siempre.


End file.
